


Texts ()^-^()

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Series: The Cutest Judge [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4-H Dog Show AU, 4-H exhibitor Cole, Cole has something else planned, Connor and Hank text each other, Connor and his emoticons, Dog Show Judge Connor, Dog emoticon, Flirty Connor, Future Lunch Date, Gen, J’s Cafe, M/M, Matchmaker Cole, Sneaky Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Hank and Connor text each other





	Texts ()^-^()

__ After getting back home from celebrating Cole’s winnings of the day, giving Cole a talk on how it wasn't okay to trick people to lock them in rooms together, and sending him to bed after watching  _ Jurassic Park,  _ Hank sent a text to Connor to see if he was available for a coffee on Monday.

Hank hoped Connor would say yes, as that would instantly make his Monday brighter. God, he felt like a lovestruck teenager.

His phone vibrated and he saw the text on the screen.

_ Con: Of course ;) @ 8 ? _

Hank chuckled at the winky face, and a long time ago he would’ve groaned at the prospect of having to wake up early, but now since he has a son who has to get to school and him having to be at work around 9 or 9:30 am, with odd call hours when he’s on call, 8 am was nothing. Even if it wasn't his favorite pastime of waking up early. 

Though knowing how Cole was like in the morning especially Monday mornings, he didn't think he would make it for that time.

_ Hank: :) Unfortunately that won't work… How about lunch? _

_ Con: Yeah! 11:45? _

_ Hank: Perfect where at? _

_ Con: I know a good place called J’s Cafe, has great coffee, it’s cozy, historic, and real good food :) _

_ Hank: Sounds good I’ll see you then _

_ Connor: ()^-^() _

_ Hank: Did you just send me a dog emoticon? _

_ Connor: You bet I did, Lieutenant ;) _

Hank looked at Connor’s reply and chuckled, Connor was such an adorable goof. But he did have to admit he did like it when Connor said  _ Lieutenant.  _

Unbeknownst to Hank though Cole hadn't really gone to bed, the 8-year-old boy had been spying on his father. Even though there wasn't much to listen to, he watched his father’s reactions to the texts he was receiving. Cole could easily guess who his father was texting, and he was surprised that his father hadn't stopped to look at his phone screen like a confused puppy.

His father wasn't the best at technology, and Cole had to do sometimes (most of the time) help him out. Cole snuck back to his room with a small pleased smile, it looked like his father was getting the hang of things (for the moment), and it seemed like Connor and his dad we're hitting it off just fine.

If it looked like things were falling into a dud, or were going a bit slow, because his dad was ’insecure about confessing’ or whatever, he had just the idea to spice everything up.


End file.
